Las canciones de Jack
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Recopilación de one-shots inspirados en distintas canciones, todas vinculadas a nuestro pelirrojo favorito. Yaoi. En su mayoría Chack (JackxChase) pero también incluye otras parejas. Requisitos aviables. Pasen.
1. Nunca te rindas

¡Hola todos! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que muy bien, aquí Lidya trayéndoles- como ya habrán leído- una recopilación de one-shots acerca de Jack, en su mayoría Chack pero 100% yaoi ;D.

**Disclaimer: **Duelo Xaolin no me pertenece (qué más quisiera TT-TT), son propiedad de Christian Hui y la Warner Brothers.

**Advertencias: **Nada, al menos no por el momento.

**Url de la canción: ** watch?v=YTEhSrgTyuU

Sin más dilación, sean bienvenidos a leer.

_**=Nunca te rindas=**_

"_Hay algo en lo profundo_

_Que mantiene viva mi fe_

_Cuando todo lo que puedes hacer_

_Es esconderte del miedo_

_Ese muy dentro de ti"_

_-Collide by Skillet_

Jack dejo caer el destornillador con el que estaba trabajando para apoyar sus manos en la mesa, luchando por normalizar su respiración y controlar las lágrimas que se le venían.

Miro el Jackbot que estaba reparando ¿Por qué los seguía construyendo? ¿Con qué propósito? No había nadie que apreciara lo que hacía, que le diera un halago por crear aquellos robots que nadie le había enseñado a hacer, ¿Por qué seguía intentando? ¿Para qué le patearan el trasero en el próximo duelo? Para empezar, a nadie le importaba lo que pasara con él.

Los monjes se burlaban, Wuya lo despreciaba, y Chase- Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en Chase.

Estaba a tan solo un par de pensamientos de deprimirse y encerrarse un buena temporada en su habitación, sino es que hasta nunca, preguntándose cuantos meses tardaría alguien en preocuparse lo suficiente para buscarlo, cuando se estéreo, prendido a todo volumen, comenzó a sonar una canción; una canción que siempre lograba animarlo, hacerlo sentir mejor.

_(…) ¿A dónde iremos a partir de aquí?_

_Cuándo ellos están destruyendo nuestras vidas_

_Cuando todo lo que quieren_

_Cuando todo lo que quieren_

_Es hacernos vivir en miedo_

_¿Cuánto podemos aguantar?_

_¿Podemos aguantar?_

_¡Aguanta!_

Poco a poco sus motivos volvieron a él mientras escuchaba el coro, recordando sus metas; viendo el lado bueno que muy pocos podrían ver en su situación:

Omi seguía instándole para unirse al lado del bien, por lo que lo veía como un posible aliado y se preocupaba por él; había evitado estar cerca o envuelto en alguno de los planes de Hannibal por una semana entera; y Chase no lo había insultado tan fuerte como otros días.

La vida era buena.

Sabía que cualquiera con sentido común le diría que estaba luchando por una causa perdida, que se rindiera pero ¡Ey! Era Jack Spicer, y Jack Spicer nunca se rinde.

Con esto en mente, una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro mientras reanudaba su trabajo.

Este es el primer one-shot, espero les haya gustado. A mí en lo particular esa canción también me trae ánimos cuando estoy desanimada, así que quise hablar de esa sensación que transmite.

Nos vemos! Lidya fuera!


	2. Sweet

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí está el segundo one-shot de esta serie, esta vez algo que me salió después de oír una _dulce _canción y enterarme por un pajarito- no, realmente fue por leer un fanfic en donde me entere de que Chase sentía cierta debilidad por los cupcakes.

**Disclaimer: **Duelo Xaolin no me pertenece (si fuera así expondría al mundo entero la obsesión de Chase por los dulces, muahahaha) son propiedad de Christian Hui y la Warner Brothers.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna, solo Chase actuando de forma poco habitual.

**Url de la canción: ** watch?v=ZSJeNwRK0Lk

Disfruten de esto con un postre de preferencia *se va a conseguir helado*

_**=Sweet=**_

"_Come with me honey,_

_I'm your sweet sugar Candyman_

_Run like the wind_

_Fly with me to Bountyland_

_Bite me, I'm yours"_

_-Candyman by Aqua_

Chase estaba molesto, más que molesto, estaba decidido a darle una buena golpiza al pelirrojo. Aquél día se había activado un Shen go Wu que no podía ser tocado por aquellos imbuidos con magia Heylin, así que Spicer era el único que podía ganarlo ¡y el idiota no se presentaba al duelo!

Era cierto que ni Wuya ni él le habían dicho nada al muchacho pero, ya que el albino **siempre **se presentaba a todos los duelos, no lo creyeron necesario.

El Lord dragón siguió su camino hacia la cocina de la Mansión Spicer, de donde salía una pegadiza música y un olor a ¿harina?

-¡Spicer como te atreves a-! - entró reclamando pero lo que iba a decir se le olvido al ver al muchacho en cuestión.

Jack vestía un mandil rosa, **rosa **¡y con volantes! Su cabello estaba recogido con una pañoleta del mismo color, y estaba cubierto con pedacitos de masa y harina, que casi no se veían dada su pálida piel.

-¡¿Chase?!- saltó el pelirrojo con la cara del mismo color que su cabello, avergonzado en extremo al haber sido atrapado realizando una actividad tan… femenina.- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué está haciendo?- pregunto al mismo tiempo el inmortal.

A eso dio paso un silencio muy incómodo, que fue cortado abruptamente por la alarma del horno. Jack se apresuró a sacar una bandeja del aparato, la cual trajo un dulce aroma a la habitación, haciendo que Chase casi babeara, olía delicioso.

-¿Son… pastelillos?- interrogo el dragón con un brillo raro en los ojos, nadie lo sabía, pero tenía un diente dulce insaciable.

-S-Sí- respondió el chico, todavía nervioso- ¿Q-Quieres?

No tuvo que preguntar dos veces, en un instante el postre había sido consumido. Chase se relamió, era lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida, y eso ya era decir mucho, tomo otro sin pedir permiso.

-Spicer- dijo cuando ya iba por el cuarto- dado tu bajo desempeño en batalla pero tu admirable perseverancia, he decidido hacerte mi aprendiz- soltó acabándose el quinto pastelillo.

Jack estaba en shock.

El inmortal se acercó a él (poniendo lo **aún **más nervioso) y le paso un dedo por la cara, limpiando un poco del dulce en esta, para luego lamerlo.

-Y ya que estamos en eso, debería volverte mi consorte, siempre creí que era lindo- dijo con una sonrisa depredadora.

Con eso, el cerebro de Jack se dio por vencido y se desmayó de la impresión.

-Si eres tan bueno en la cama como en la cocina, entonces he hecho la mejor elección de mi vida- aseguro Chase terminándose los pastelillos.


	3. La ultima batalla

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo, actualizando esta serie.

**Disclaimer: **Creo que ya lo saben pero aun así lo repito, Duelo Xaolin no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, son propiedad de Christian Hui y Warner Brothers.

**Advertencias: **Umm… lo único que podría decir es que si no quieren ver a Jack pelar con Chase mejor no lean esto, eso sería todo.

**Url de la canción: ** www. youtube watch?v=nq0 zFJOb_ZU

**Notas: **Básicamente este es un one-shot con dos continuaciones, una más corta que la otra. La corta la podrán leer a continuación, y la larga ya le iré desarrollando.

_**~La última batalla~**_

"_No me quedare mucho_

_En este mundo tan equivocado_

_Di adiós_

_Mientras bailamos con el diablo esta noche_

_No te atrevas a verlo a los ojos_

_Mientras bailamos con el diablo esta noche"_

_-Dance with the devil by Breaking Benjamin_

Aquel día Spicer estaba raro, y malditos fueran los espíritus si Chase no se había dado cuenta.

Primero que nada, el pelirrojo no había saltado a sus brazos como mal acostumbraba, es más, en un principio creyó que no había reparado en él (algo raro, ya que Spicer parecía tener un radar cuando se trataba del inmortal). Luego, había algo en su comportamiento que no cuadraba; tan serio y taciturno.

Esas cosas fueron como señales de alarma que se encendieron en la cabeza de Chase (¿y desde cuando se fijaba tanto en el albino como para darse cuenta de esos detalles?). Aun así, Chase no pudo prever que Spicer se iba a olvidar totalmente del Shen Go Wu para atacarlo directamente.

Nunca creyó que el chico fuera _tan_ estúpido.

Para su completa sorpresa, Spicer le presento un poco de resistencia, no mucha, pero sí más de la esperada en él.

Sin embargo, seguía sin ser rival para Chase, quien apenas contenía a su dragón de lo furioso que estaba.

-¿Quién te crees para atacarme así, gusano?- le cuestionó con un gruñido.

Fue entonces que el pelirrojo lo miro a los ojos. Chase se encontró descolocado al encontrar en los orbes carmesí un odio tan fuerte, tan crudo… ni siquiera Hannibal Roy Bean lo había mirado con semejante cantidad de ira contenida. Parecía que de poder, el chico lo despedazaría hasta que no quedara nada reconocible de él.

Spicer lo miro por unos instantes, nunca disminuyendo el odio, para luego decir una sola palabra:

-Adiós.

Dicho esto, se levantó como si nada, activo su helipack y se retiró volando.

Chase nunca supo porque no detuvo al gótico, porque no le demando una explicación a su comportamiento y a esa única palabra… porque no lo mato. Solo supo que Jack cumplió lo dicho: desde ese día no lo volvió a ver.


	4. No me importa

**Disclaimer: **Duelo Xaolin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Christian Hui y de Warner Brothers.

**Advertencias: **Lo mismo que en el one-shot anterior.

**Url de la canción: www. youtube watch?v= spIUqVR2too**

**Notas: C**ontinuación y final corto de "La última batalla".

"_Si sigues con vida_

_O si mueres_

_No me importa,_

_No me importa_

_Solo vete y deja todo atrás_

_Porque te juro (te juro)_

_No me importa"_

_-I don't care by Apocalyptica Ft. Adam Gontier_

-Parece que gane, Perdedores Xaolin- dijo Jack con una sonrisa tan grande como la que tenía cuando eran enemigos recurrentes, y de eso hacía más de cuatro años.

Era sorprendente como había cambiado, y fortalecido, no por nada acababa de dejar en ridículo a Omi en un Duelo. Su actitud también era diferente, pues le devolvió su Shen go Wu al dragón del agua.

Aunque algunos no lo admitirían (coffcoffRaicoffcoff), los monjes se alegraban de constatar que volvía a ser una persona alegre y llena de energía, más maduro pero todavía muy risueño, no el chico lleno de odio que habían visto la última vez, cuando ataco a Chase.

-Por más felices que estemos de volver a verte, Jack Spicer- dijo Omi atrapando la esfera de Tornami que le acababa de lanzar el pelirrojo- debo preguntar ¿Por qué me regresas mi Wu? ¿Acaso has perdido una tuerca?- inquirió el pequeño, no tan pequeño pues con el transcurso de los años había crecido, agarrando un parecido increíble con el Maestro Dashi.

-Es "has perdido un tornillo"- corrigió Raimundo- pero estoy de acuerdo.

-No se acostumbren- fue la respuesta de Jack- solo lo hago esta vez porque estoy feliz de verlos- explico sin abandonar la sonrisa ni un solo instante.

La respuesta tan amistosa descoloco un poco a los monjes.

-Vaya, vaya, Spicer, al fin te dignas a aparecer- intervino Chase con una sonrisa posesiva.

Él tampoco lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, pero había estado muy preocupado por el albino desde que se fuera; sin mencionar, que le gustaba mucho lo que veía en el nuevo Jack.

El efecto fue tan rápido que los Guerreros Xaolin se asustaron.

La cara de Jack se transformó en un instante en una máscara de indiferencia; sus ojos, que eran dos flamas llenas de energía, se pagaron como velas ante el viento.

-…- aparte del cambio no hubo respuesta.

-Puedo decir que has mejorado notablemente- continuo Chase sin darse cuenta de lo que su voz había provocado en el muchacho- Deberías estar agradecido, voy a hacerte mi apre-

-No me importa- le corto el pelirrojo.

-¿Disculpa? - gruño el inmortal- Como osas responderme en ese tono ¿Acaso quieres morir, gus-?

-No me importa- repitió Jack sin alterar su expresión- Nada de lo que hagas o digas me importa, ya no.

-Spicer…-dijo Chase sin saber cómo seguir la frase una vez que se encontró con los ojos del albino.

Los orbes rojizos eran dos pozos vacíos y sin fondo, al menos cuando lo miraban a él; no había ningún sentimiento en ellos para él, ni siquiera odio, ni la admiración y amor que tantas veces había visto, tampoco el miedo que solía provocar en el menor, _nada._

Como la última vez, Jack se retiró sin agregar ni una palabra más, sin mirar atrás.

Pero al contrario que la vez anterior, el dragón interno de Chase no estaba furioso sino triste, devastado, porque lo que el joven le había dicho era verdad:

A Jack Spicer no le importaba Chase Young.

Bien… no sé de dónde ha salido esto la verdad. Ni siquiera estoy deprimida, ni enojada por algo, supongo que es solo lo que me trajeron a la cabeza las canciones.

Sin más que decir (más que intentare traer one-shots más alegres la próxima vez), me retiro, esperando verlos pronto.

Lidya fuera!


	5. Sacrificio

Hola mis queridos lectores, ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Odiándome por la ausencia como de un mes? ¡Gomenasai! De veras, no ha sido mi intención, pero es que la escuela y demás asuntos no he podido sacar nadita de inspiración TT-TT Si aún me tenéis un poquito de piedad sean bienvenidos a leer los siguientes one-shots ˄˄

**Advertencias: **Muerte de personaje (primera vez que lo hago… y espero también la última)

**Pareja: **Good¡Chack

**Url de la canción: ** www. youtube. com/ watch?v= 9LXe0Ej_0UE

**Notas: **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**=Sacrificio=**_

"_Tú me acaricias suavemente_

_Calmas mis miedos y me cuidas (…)_

_Voy a sacrificar…_

_Voy a sacrificar…_

_Todo lo que tengo en la vida_

_Un sacrificio_

_Un sacrificio"_

-Sacrifice by Tatu

Fue una reacción instintiva, ningún pensamiento consiente paso por su cabeza cuando se puso delante de él para protegerlo.

No fue hasta que sintió el tentáculo atravesarlo que fue consciente de lo que hizo, pero no le importo, ¿Qué era su vida por la de él? El mundo no podía existir sin él… o al menos SU mundo no podía.

Lentamente, echo la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle una última vez, dándole una sonrisa de despedida, pidiéndole con los ojos que no se sintiera mal cuando se fuera.

Después todo se volvió negro.


	6. Cayendo en la oscuridad

He aquí la continuación de "Sacrificio"

**Advertencias: **Ninguna

**Pareja: **Good¡Chack

**Url de la canción: www. youtube watch? v=PRDwTPRXKls**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**=Cayendo en la oscuridad=**_

"_Tu toque solía ser tan tierno_

_Tu toque solía darme la vida (…)_

_¡Estoy cayendo en la oscuridad, deslizándome por las grietas!_

_¡Cayendo a las profundidades ¿Alguna vez podré volver?!_

_Cayendo en la oscuridad_

_Cayendo en, cayendo en la oscuridad"_

-Falling in the dark by Skillet

No había más remedio… no había otra salida.

Tomo el recipiente entre sus manos cerrando los ojos. Los demás desaparecieron mientras le dedicaba un pensamiento a su amor, rogándole silenciosamente que le perdonara lo que estaba a punto de hacer, repitiéndole cuanto lo amaba como hacía incluso antes de que se fuera.

Tomo un trago del brebaje que hacía ya tantos años había rechazado, convirtiéndose en el monstruo que siempre temió ser…

Pero no del todo.

Aun cuando la bestia que ahora moraba en su interior clamaba por destrucción sin sentido, logro imponer su voluntad: Tenía que cumplir su venganza, darle una oportunidad a Omi de volver y arreglarlo todo.

Ojala y su yo del otro tiempo supiera aprovechar lo que se le daba.

La bestia poco a poco se fundió con el hombre, convirtiendo su ira en una. Comenzó a ver rojo y con un rugido se lanzó al ataque.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin comentarios.

Sé que dije que iba a traer one-shots más alegres pero esto es todo lo que pude sacar de mi cerebro, mil disculpas… con suerte el siguiente sea más de su agrado.


	7. Si fuera una mosca en la pared

Uno más, es corto y salido de una idea random pero con suerte y les gustara.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna

**Pareja: **Chack

**Url de la canción: www. youtube watch?v=NHfRuUlmvyg**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**=Si fuera una mosca en la pared=**_

"_De tu cabeza a tu nariz, estaría ahí_

_De tu cama a tu ropa, estaría en el aire_

_Cuando pienses que estas solo, estaré en el pasillo_

_Podría verlo si fuera una mosca en la pared_

_Lo que haces en tu cuarto_

_Tu desnudez, podría verlo todo_

_Si fuera una mosca en la pared"_

-Fly on the Wall by Tatu

Se podría decir que Jack estaba pletórico… pero sería decir lo mínimo.

Cuando el albino había ganado (con mucho esfuerzo) el Duelo por la Mosca de Manchuria y El velo de Sombras se había puesto a dar saltitos como si hubiera ganado la lotería y se había olvidado absolutamente de los monjes. Nop, ni siquiera les restregó su victoria en la cara, y eso era MUY raro.

-¿A qué viene tanta felicidad, Spicer?- le pregunto Rai molesto y bastante confundido- No es como que esos Sheng Go Wu sean tan poderosos.

-¿Para que los quieres, de cualquier forma?- corroboró Kimiko, pensando en que tendrían que aguantar otro tonto plan del albino.

El joven genio del mal solo se limitó a guiñarles un ojo con un ligero sonrojo antes de decir:

-Tengo una tarea especial para ellos pero es Se-cre-to~

Sin agregar más, activo su helipack y salió volando hacia el horizonte, dejando detrás de si a unos muy confundidos guerreros Xaolin.

Era mejor para ellos no saber que Jack planeaba a espiar a Chase en su cuarto con ayuda de aquellos dos Sheng Go Wu… Ahhh, y pensar que la idea solo se le ocurrió por una canción que escucho de pasada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sí, ya sé que podrán decirme: Por la letra de la canción quizás esperaban algo más fuerte pero ni yo misma sé cómo es que acabe escribiendo esto.

De cualquier forma, encaja muy bien con la actitud de fanboy acosador de Jack XD Ojala y tenga suerte en su misión X3.


	8. Memories

Hola nuevamente, ¿Cómo han estado? Yo no puedo quejarme, al menos ha sido una semana tranquila. Bueno, no creo que quieran oír mis quejas, mejor vayamos a la historia.

**Advertencias: **Fluff, y quizás parezca un poco inconexo pero es que era una idea para una historia más larga pero… bueno, ya saben que tengo las manos llenas en este instante así que preferí no arriesgarme.

**Pareja: **Chack

**Url de la canción: ** www. youtube watch?v= li7P0ulw3s0

**Disclaimer: **Ya saben que Duelo Xaoilin no me pertenece, de ser así estaría lleno de yaoi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**=Memories=**_

"_Todos mis recuerdos te mantienes cerca de mí_

_En pleno silencio, imagine que estabas aquí_

_Todos mis recuerdos te mantienen aquí, cerca_

_Tus sigilosos susurros,_

_Tus silenciosas lágrimas"_

_-Memories by With Tempation._

Siguió a ¿Chase? Sí, ese era el nombre que le había dado el hombre, aun si se le hacía tremendamente conocido aquella no era razón para hacer un viaje tan largo y luego dejarse guiar por una especie de palacio dentro de una montaña.

Pero lo había hecho.

Estaba terriblemente confundido. Todo el lugar le parecía de alguna manera familiar, como todo lo que aquel pelinegro hacía; de seguir así iba a sufrir una migraña.

Sus propias reacciones lo desconcertaban. Cuando vio a un leopardo paseándose a sus anchas apenas y salto, y cuando dicho felino se acercó a él (con lo que habría jurado era sorpresa y felicidad) no salió corriendo y gritando, sino que extendió su mano para acariciar la peluda cabeza con afecto.

Esto tenía que ser uno de sus locos sueños.

Pensar en dichos sueños no le ayudaba, ya que lo que veía ahora se les parecía mucho.

Y luego una voz.

-Chase Young nece- el joven propietario de la voz se detuvo en seco en cuanto lo vio, con la misma mezcla de emociones que creyó ver en el leopardo- ¿Jack Spicer… eres tú?

Otra vez ese nombre que no era suyo pero que a la vez parecía encajar.

Le daba vueltas la cabeza. Ante él se encontraba un joven de unos veintitantos, calvo, de piel amarilla y vestido de monje… y después su vista se difuminaba, y entonces el joven se convertía en un pequeño niño cabezón.

-¿Q-Quien eres tú?- pregunto con esfuerzo, la habitación daba vueltas.

El joven frunció el ceño.

-¿No me recuerda? Soy yo, Omi- dijo, y el nombre le trajo una nueva punzada a su ya de por si adolorida cabeza- Quizás esto te ayude:- le dijo con una sonrisa para adoptar una pose de combate- ¡Jack Spicer, prepárate para una humillante derrota!

Estuvo a punto de colapsar porque sí, aquello trajo miles de memorias, escenas inconexas pero extrañamente familiares, quedando al final una en particular: Un chico pálido, en el que se podía ver a sí mismo, cayendo en brazos de un misterioso hombre de ojos dorados, esperen… el hombre… él lo conocía, sabía su nombre…

Su corazón se saltó una latido cuando todo encajo, cuando todo volvió a él.

-¿C-Chase?- susurró volteando hacia el hombre que lo había llevado hasta ahí- ¿Chase?- repitió, este le sonrió- ¡Chase! - sin pensarlo corrió hasta a él para abrazarlo- Chase, Chase, Chase- no paraba de decirlo, como si repetirlo lo hiciera más real.

Ahora lo recordaba, cuanto amaba a aquel hombre, quien era para él.

-Tardaste mucho en regresar, Jack- le dijo Chase en tono juguetón.

-Pero regrese- contesto con una sonrisa entre lágrimas de felicidad- a donde pertenezco.

Chase no podía estar más de acuerdo.


	9. Ningún cuento de hadas

Buenos días, tardes o noches, mis lectores. Hoy les traigo más de esta serie, primera vez que actualizo rápidamente.

**Advertencias: **Otra vez Chase siendo un bastardo, me disculpo de antemano.

**Pareja: **Futuro LeJack (LeMimexJack); si no gustas de esta pareja, por favor no leas.

**Url de la canción: ** www. youtube watch?v =hX3N9ca1zUY

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**=Ningún cuento de hadas=**_

"_Todo lo que quiero_

_Es saber porqué_

_La vida no es_

_Una nana (…)_

_Todo es una mentira_

_Dime por que"_

_-Lullaby by Hypnogaja_

Para Jack era un sufrimiento constante, una tortura, un dolor en el corazón que nunca se iba, pero era algo que él había decidido soportar, porque se aferraba a la fantasía de que alguna vez llegaría a amarlo como él lo amaba.

Era una mentira, una ilusión, lo sabía, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, no podía, aquello significaría aceptar que nadie lo quería, que era patético fracasado del todo mundo pasaba y se burlaba.

Por eso seguía arrastrándose a los pies de Chase, rogándole por una oportunidad por pequeña que fuera; por eso se dejaba utilizar e insultar, por eso soportaba todo el dolor que el desprecio del Lord Dragón le causaba.

Sin embargo, tanto como lo amaba también comenzaba a odiarlo, ¿Por qué lo despreciaba no importara lo que hiciera? Aun si le daba lo que quería, Chase siempre lo desechaba como un muñeco roto… incluso había llegado a golpearlo.

Fue en una de esas ocasiones, cuando el inmortal se puso furioso con él por haber perdido un duelo importante y que se convirtió en su alter ego reptiliano listo para darle una golpiza, cuando Jack por fin entendió que no podía amar a alguien que lo trataba así.

Si solo hubiera alguien que lo salvara, pero la vida no era un cuento de hadas donde siempre había un "Felices para siempre", él iba morir patéticamente sin que nadie le importara, porque sus esperanzas eran una mentira.


	10. Yo lo amo, él ¿no?

Aquí la continuación de "Ningún cuento de hadas"

**Advertencias: **Ninguna

**Pareja: **LeJack (LeMimexJack)

**Url de la canción: ** www. youtube watch?v= oJMEIacaMqc

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**=Yo lo amo, él ¿no?=**_

"_Complique nuestras vidas_

_Por enamorarme de él_

_Complique nuestras vidas_

_Ahora estoy a punto de perder a mi único amigo_

_No entiendo porque trate de vivir mi vida en otro sitio_

_Ahora estoy tan confundido, no sé qué voy a hacer"_

_-Loves me not by Tatu_

Desde que había puesto sus ojos en él, aquella tarde en el Café _"L'Amour"_, Jack se volvió lo más importante para Le Mime. Para el mimo, el pelirrojo era la criatura más dulce, hermosa y frágil en la tierra, y quería protegerla, hacerle feliz.

Por eso le ayudaba con sus proyectos, lo animaba cuando se deprimía, secaba sus lagrimas cuando lloraba; Le Mime no tardo en darse cuenta de que se había enamorado, un amor tan fuerte que ni siquiera le importo cuando se entero de que Jack nunca le correspondería, ya que estaba enamorado de otro.

Lamentablemente, poco tiempo después tuvo que regresar a Francia.

Pasaron varios meses hasta que pudo volver a ver al pelirrojo en China… y no le gusto nada lo que encontró. Jack, guiado por su amor por él, dejaba que Chase lo utilizara como quisiera, siendo que el inmortal no apreciaba nada de lo que hacía por él.

A Le Mime no estaba de acuerdo con lo que pasaba y su corazón y mente le gritaban que lo detuviera, mas no podía, el mismo Jack le había dicho que lo hacía con gusto y que no quería que interviniera.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, ¿Hacía lo que su amado albino le decía, o actuaba según lo que él sentía?

La decisión se tomo sola el día que Chase se enfureció con el albino había perdido un duelo importante, convirtiéndose en dragón y comenzando a golpearlo, lo iba a matar.

Le Mime no dudo en protegerlo con un pared mágica y, cuando Chase la rompió, con su propio cuerpo, retando con la mirada al inmortal, "Tócalo y te mato" decían sus ojos.

-¿Lo quieres? Quédatelo- dijo Young sin sentirse amenazado- No necesito de un inútil como él- dicho esto se retiró.

-¿Le Mime?- llamó Jack, algo herido pero no seriamente.

El mimo estaba preparado para que Jack se enojara con él, incluso que no quisiera volver a verlo; en su lugar se encontró rodeado por los brazos del pelirrojo.

-Gracias, no sé cómo pude estar tan ciego para no darme cuenta de que tú eres quien realmente se preocupa por mí- le dijo enterrando su cara en el pecho del mimo- Te quiero, Le Mime.

Le Mime correspondió el abrazando, expresando en ese simple gesto todo el amor que le tenía al pelirrojo.

_Yo lo amo_

_Pero él a mi no_

_Él lo ama_

_Pero él no_

_Yo lo amo_

_¿Pero él a mi no?_

_Él no lo ama_

_Y él tampoco_

_Yo lo amo_

_Y él a mi también_


	11. I don't care

_**Volviendo después de un ausencia de 100 años y para colmo con algo cortito ¡No me maten! TT-TT**_

_**Link de la canción: **_**_ watch?v= 6pfuhHGjGwU_**

**_Gracias por sus reviews en el ultimo cap. a Cristabelle y Loreny15 w_**

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**=I don't care=**_

"_No. Me. Importa_

_Lo que pienses_

_Siempre y cuando sea acerca de mí"_

-"I don't care" by "Fall out boy"

-¿Qué dijiste?- demando Chase al borde de la furia.

-He terminado con toda esta mierda- respondió Jack viéndose muy serio- puedes quedarte con todos mis Wu's si quieres pero, por favor, no me vuelvas a buscar.

-¿Y a qué viene esta repentina retirada?- quiso saber el Lord dragón, notando algo más en los ojos rojos que la aparente frialdad.

-Simplemente… me canse- comenzó el pelirrojo dudoso- me di cuenta que nunca te seré de ayuda y que solo soy un estorbo, y que realmente no te interesa que piense o haga.

\- "Así que Jack se está retirando por mi bien, que halagador"- pensó Chase divertido- "un par de palabras amables y-".

-Además, está este chico que acabo de conocer, parece amable y bueno- continúo Jack sin saber sobre los pensamientos de su ídolo.

En un instante el joven genio se encontró con su barbilla sostenida y levantada violentamente por el pelinegro, este tenía un brillo posesivo en los ojos.

-No me importa lo que pienses, Jack- sonrió al notar como el menor se estremecía ante el uso de su nombre- mientras solo sea sobre mí- declarado esto lo beso con rudeza, dominando su boca en un instante- ¿qué decías de irte con otro hombre?

-¿Qué otro hombre?- inquirió el joven todavía aturdido por el beso.

-Así me gusta- dijo Chase con una sonrisa de victoria.


	12. Las alas de un ángel

**Aquí un nuevo corto, espero les guste.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Link: **** www. Youtube watch?v=G9YCqiaggQk**

**Pareja: JackxOc, posterior Chack en la siguiente parte.**

_**=Las alas de un ángel=**_

_**(Take me to church)**_

-¡Para, para! ¡Louise, ya basta!- se desternillaba de risa mientras su mejor amigo le hacía cosquillas.

-Si quieres que te suelte dilo- le insto el castaño sin parar el ataque.

-De acuerdo, me animare ¡Me animare!- exclamo ya con lágrimas descendiendo por su cara.

-Así me gusta- dijo Louise.

"_Mi amante tiene humor_

_Es la risa en un funeral"_

Se tumbó en la hierba recuperando el aliento, y cuando lo hizo Louise se inclinó para besarlo. Le respondió enseguida, era tan pocos que atesoraba cada uno de ellos. Y no eran pocos porque su novio no quisiera besarlo, sino porque lo suyo era un secreto.

"_Conoce el rechazo de todos_

_Debía haberte idolatrado antes"_

Aquella misma tarde Louise lo llevo a un campo un poco apartado en donde se encontraba un trozo de tierra recién cavado y a su lado un pequeño cofre de madera.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Eso, Jack, es nuestro secreto, Jack- respondió Louise de manera misterioso- Te lo mostrare- tomo el cofre y lo abrió.

Dentro había varias fotos que se habían tomado a escondidas y algunas cartas. El castaño tomo un corazón de papel y una pluma de dentro, y escribió de un lado "Te amo, mi ángel".

El pelirrojo soltó una risita, ese apodo se lo había ganado desde que cantaba en el coro de la iglesia.

Lo tomó de las manos de Louise y del otro lado escribió "Te amo, mis alas".

-¿Alas?- interrogo Louise.

"_Si los cielos hablaran_

_Él sería el último profeta real"_

-Sí, porque tú eres lo que me impulsa a volar todos los días- explico con una sonrisa tímida.

Louise lo beso nuevamente antes de que enterraran la caja.

"_Los domingos se vuelven más sombríos_

_Un veneno fresco cada semana_

'_Nacimos enfermos' los oíste decir"_

Le encantaba cantar en el coro de la iglesia, sobre todo si Louise lo acompañaba con el órgano, pero los sermones estaban tan cargados de mensajes homofóbicos que a veces las misas tenían el mismo efecto que una pequeña dosis de veneno.

"_Mi iglesia no ofrece absoluciones_

_Él me dice 'Rinde culto en el cuarto'_

'_el único cielo al que seré enviado_

_Es cuando estoy a solas contigo'"_

Por suerte, Louise estaba ahí para desaparecer sus dudas e incertidumbres, con sus manos suaves como plumas, sus palabras dulces como la miel y con una pasión que amenazaba con quemarlo algunas veces.

Eran raros los momentos en que podían intimar, pero cuando lo hacían ambos probaban un pedacito de su propio cielo privado.

"_Nací enfermo_

_Pero me encanta_

_Ordéname estar bien_

_Amén, amén, amén"_

Eran en esos momentos en los que pensaba que no le importaría irse al infierno si eso significaba que darse con Louise.

"_Llévame a la Iglesia_

_Te adorare como un perro en altar de tus mentiras_

_Te diré mis secretos y podrás afilar tu cuchillo_

_Bríndame la muerte inmortal_

_Buen Dios, déjame darte mi vida"_

-Hijo, crees en Dios ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto, padre.

-Y sabes que el castiga a los pecadores ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, lo sé, padre- contesto muy confundido por el interrogatorio.

Su padre lo miro unos instantes más, casi como si buscara algo, para luego dejarlo ir.

Cuando se lo comento a Louise este le dijo que a él también le habían hecho las mismas cuestiones.

"_Llévame a la Iglesia_

_Te adorare como un perro en altar de tus mentiras_

_Te diré mis secretos y podrás afilar tu cuchillo_

_Bríndame la muerte inmortal_

_Buen Dios, déjame darte mi vida"_

Las cosas solo se pusieron peor a partir de ahí.

Cada vez era más gente la que los miraba con reproche y aún más las que se empeñaban en separarlos.

No podía seguir así.

"_Sí, soy un pagano de los buenos tiempos_

_Mi amante es la luz del Sol_

_Para mantener a la Diosa de mi lado_

_Ella pide un sacrificio"_

-¿Qué pasa, padre?- pregunto intentando aparentar normalidad.

Había planeado fugarse con Louise aquella misma tarde y estaba a punto de irse.

Su padre no respondió, solo lo miro.

-Esto lo hago porque te quiero- le dijo.

Y antes de que pudiera entender el significado de sus palabras, su padre cerró la puerta y el inconfundible sonido del seguro ser puesto se dejó oír.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto intentando abrir la puerta sin mucho éxito- ¡Abre padre, abre!- exigió aporreando la puerta pero nadie le contesto.

Miro la ventana. Tenía que llegar a Louise cuanto antes.

"_Drenar el mar entero_

_Obtener algo brillante_

_Algo carnoso para el plato principal"_

Sus poderes temores se vieron hechos realidad cuando encontró la tierra del pequeño campo removida y el que cofre con su secreto desaparecido.

-¡Louise, Louise!- llamó sin obtener respuesta.

A lo lejos pudo ver flamas y humo, cerca de la iglesia… aquellos le daba un mal presentimiento.

"_Que bien luce ese caballo_

_¿Qué tienes en el establo?_

_Parece sabroso_

_Parece abundante_

_Este labor hambriento"_

Una enorme hoguera ardía y a un lado de ella-

-¡Louise! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡Respóndeme Louise!

Su amado yacía en la hierba, un hilo de sangre corría por su boca; cuando pego la oreja a su pecho no oyó nada, no había latidos.

"_Llévame a la Iglesia_

_Te adorare como un perro en altar de tus mentiras_

_Te diré mis secretos y podrás afilar tu cuchillo_

_Bríndame la muerte inmortal_

_Buen Dios, déjame darte mi vida"_

Intento desesperantemente darle RCP y respiración boca a boca pero no había ninguna reacción.

Louise estaba muerto.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Louise no me dejes! ¡No me dejes en este infierno!- grito fuera de sí.

"_Llévame a la Iglesia_

_Te adorare como un perro en altar de tus mentiras_

_Te diré mis secretos y podrás afilar tu cuchillo_

_Bríndame la muerte inmortal_

_Buen Dios, déjame darte mi vida"_

Fue entonces cuando vio lo que ardía en el fuego: El cofre.

No dudo ni un momento en meter las manos en el fuego con tal de salvar lo único que le quedaba, pero a penas lo había alcanzado cuando alguien lo jalo haciendo que cayera nuevamente a las flamas.

"_No Amos 0 Reyes cuando empieza el ritual_

_No hay inocencia más pura que nuestro pecado_

_Es la locura y el suelo de la escena terrenal"_

Ante sus ojos vio como el cofre se abría y el corazón de papel, que tan solo hace unos días habían hecho, era reducido a cenizas.

-¡No! ¡NO! ¡Déjame, suéltame! ¡Esto todo lo que me queda! ¡TODO! ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que ir por él! ¡SUELTAME!- gritaba entre lágrimas debatiéndose para que su captor lo soltara ¡Si no se apuraba no quedaría nada!

-¡Quieto! ¡Un ángel como tú no debería asociarse con tal basura!- dijo una voz que reconoció como la del Padre de la Iglesia.

Eso lo hizo detenerse ¿Por eso era todo?

"_Solo entonces soy humano_

_Solo entonces soy puro_

_Amén, amén, amén"_

-Ese demonio intentaba llevarte por el mal camino.

-¡Él no era un demonio! ¡Él era mis alas!- contradijo furioso- ¡Me han arrancado mis alas! ¿¡De que me sirve ser un ángel ahora?!- de un tirón se soltó e intento huir pero se encontró con su padre.

-Esto es lo que quiere Dios- le dijo.

Jack se acordó de todas las canciones llenas de bellos sentimientos que solía cantar en el coro y algo dentro de él se hizo añicos.

"_Llévame a la Iglesia_

_Te adorare como un perro en altar de tus mentiras_

_Te diré mis secretos y podrás afilar tu cuchillo_

_Bríndame la muerte inmortal_

_Buen Dios, déjame darte mi vida"_

Su padre intento agarrarlo pero con la fuerza sacada de su ira le dio un puñetazo en la cara, mandándolo al suelo.

-¡Si este es Dios lo odio! ¡Si lo que hacía era pecado que venga Dios y que me lo diga, no un loco como tú!- grito colérico pero sin dejar de llorar- ¡No puedo ser ni humano ni ángel, entonces seré un demonio!

Su padre lo miro asombrado, casi con miedo, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

-Al fin y al cabo, Lucifer era el más bello de los ángeles antes de volverse el Diablo- y con estas palabras llenas de odio se fue, sin rumbo, porque realmente no le quedaba nada.

"_Llévame a la Iglesia_

_Te adorare como un perro en altar de tus mentiras_

_Te diré mis secretos y podrás afilar tu cuchillo_

_Bríndame la muerte inmortal_

_Buen Dios, déjame darte mi vida"_

-Louise, perdóname. Ahora solo soy un ángel roto, caído.


	13. Sin control

**Aquí un nuevo corto que me gustó mucho.**

**Dedicado con mucho amor a mi amiga Dan-san a quien le encanta esta canción.**

**Pareja: Chack.**

**Link: www. youtube watch?v =lqna6sL2et8**

_**=Sin control=**_

"_Despertar_

_A tu lado soy un arma cargada_

_No puedo contenerme más_

_Soy todo tuyo_

_No control_

_No control"_

Jack, aunque muchos no lo creyeran, tenía un gran control. Y era una suerte para el mundo dado su alto IQ y su mala experiencia con las personas, a estas alturas podría haber creado algo más poderoso y mucho más letal que la bomba atómica.

Pero no. Jack se controlaba e ignoraba a los demás lo mejor que podía.

Hasta que lo conoció él.

Chase Young, el perfecto Chase Young.

Nadie nunca le había hecho sentir así, nadie le había hecho sentir tantas emociones, nunca nadie había hecho que perdiera el control.

Le había quitado tantas noches de sueño al negarse a dejar su cabeza ¡Aun cuando soñaba se negaba a dejarlo!

No podía dejar de pensar en él, si no fuera tan inteligente seguramente ya habría reprobado varias materias.

¡Maldito fuera el Universo! Desde que se habían conocido se encontraba una y otra vez, y cada puta vez hacia un ridículo de sí mismo. La última vez casi se cae por una ventana abierta por estar mirándolo.

También tenía la tentación de hacerse unos análisis para comprobar que su cerebro no estaba perdiendo neuronas a millones, porque sinceramente creía que se estaba volviendo idiota.

La vez que Chase entro en su clase de gimnasia estuvo a punto de romperse todos los huesos (Recuerden: No es buena idea tener ataque de pánico cuando estás a punto de dar un salto en barra).

¡YA ESTABA HARTO!

¡Esto tenía que llegar a su fin!

Si no lo resolvía pronto se volvería loco.

Por eso se encontraban como estaban:

La mitad de la gente en el pasillo con una cara de indescriptible horror.

Chase con los ojos como platos, en shock, y seguramente su quijada estaría en el suelo si no fuera porque su boca estaba ocupada.

Y Jack, quien agarraba el frente de la camisa de Chase y tenía su boca estampada a la del mayor.

-Ehh, yo- este… l-lo siento, yo- se intentó disculpar el pelirrojo cuando se dio cuenta de que había hecho.

-No te preocupes, solo me sorprendió que te me adelantaras-lo dispenso el mayor antes de volver a besarlo, sin importarle toda la gente que los veía.

Y a Jack tampoco le importo.

Definitivo: Nadie le hacía perder el control como Chase Young.

_**=Fin=**_


	14. For the dancing and the dreaming

_**Hola a todos, aquí vengo con un nuevo corto después de unos dos mil años aproximadamente. Esta vez es un AU escolar ¡Que lo disfruten!**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**±For the dancing and the dreaming±**_

-Jack-kun, Chase-kun, ¿por qué no leen ustedes el poema?- pidió el maestro.

Esa simple frase tuvo a toda la clase. Que hasta ahora estaba básicamente dormida, atenta y con los ojos como platos.

Si bien todo el mundo sabía que Young y Spicer tenían algo, o más bien, Spicer tenía algo, porque no era posible que el chico más popular de la escuela estuviera interesado en un enclenque como Spicer; ya era el colmo que los mandaran a leer un poema de amor.

-¿S-Seguro Profesor?- interrogo Jack muerto de vergüenza, ¿Por qué había elegido a dos hombres? Por otro lado, que Chase le dijera esas palabras a otra persona (aunque no fueran verdad) le enfurecía.

-Sí, sí, empiece usted- lo animo el Maestro Dashi.

A Jack no le quedó más remedio que empezar, sintiendo las miradas divertidas de los chicos y las envidiosas de las chicas.

_Atravesaría los 7 mares_

_Sin miedo a ahogarme_

_E iría a los confines del mundo_

_Si te casas conmigo_

Todos parecieron sorprendidos por la buena entonación que tenía el pelirrojo a pesar de que aún le temblaba la voz.

_No sol quemante_

_Ni frío congelante_

_Pueden detenerme en mi viaje_

_Si tú me prometes tu corazón_

_Y amarme por la eternidad_

Jack miro al pelinegro y se encontró con este parecía sumamente entretenido; Chase lo miro directamente a los ojos antes de recitar.

_Mi amado, amor mío_

_Tus palabras me sorprenden_

_Pero no necesito de tales actos valientes_

_Cuando estás cerca de mí_

_Te traeré anillos de oro, te cantare poesía_

_Y te cuidare de todo daño_

_Si te quedas a mi lado._

El pelirrojo sonrió con ganas sonrojándose, porque Chase parecía realmente sentir aquellos versos; así que a él no le fue muy difícil entonar:

_No tengo uso para anillos de oro, no me importa la poesía_

_Solo quiero tu mano tomar_

_Solo quiero que te cases conmigo_

La última parte la cantaron juntos:

_Por el amor, por los besos, por el dulce querer_

_Por el baile y los sueños_

_Por sobre todos los placeres_

_Mantendré tu amor dentro de mí_

_Atravesaría los 7 mares_

_Sin miedo a ahogarme_

_E iría a los confines del mundo_

_¡Si te casas conmigo!_

Terminaba con eso el poema, aunque más que un poema parecía que acababan de recitar sus votos matrimoniales.

Chase se veía tan tranquilo como siempre, pero con una sonrisa complacida.

Por otro lado, Jack tenía una sonrisa amplia, pro tenía la cara como un tomate.

-Bueno, esos es todo por hoy. Gracias por su participación, Jack-kun, Chase-kun- los despidió el profesor.

Cuando todos ya iban de salida, Chase se acercó a Jack, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros de manera casual, para sorpresa de todos.

-Tal vez deberíamos utilizar ese poema en nuestra verdadera boda-bromeo el pelinegro.

-Quizás, pero sería una versión menos empalagosa- le siguió la corriente el albino.

Y así se fueron entre risa y risa, dejando atrás a todos con la boca abierta, excepto al Maestro Dashi que sonreía.


	15. Love me, love me

_**Después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar ¡He resurgido! *se levanta de entre los muertos* Coff, coff, había demasiado polvo en ese lugar. En fin, viendo que aún hay gente que gusta de estos cortitos, pues aquí estoy con uno nuevo, sin mucho ton ni son, pero con bastante Chack como les gusta :D.**_

_**Muy bien, sin hacerles perder más el tiempo, aquí vamos.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**¥Love me, Love me¥**_

"_Ámame, ámame_

_Di que me amas_

_Quiéreme, quiéreme_

_Di que me extrañas"_

_-Lovefool by The Cardigans_

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Jack era su infinita perseverancia; no importaba cuan a desfavor suyo fueran las cosas lo volvía a intentar una y otra vez.

Conseguir el amor de Chase no era la excepción. Por ende, el ex-monje debió prever que cuando dejo al pelirrojo quedarse en su casa (debido a una explosión en su laboratorio) este haría cualquier cosa para llamar su atención… **cualquier cosa.**

Como el genio que era, Jack planeo todo muy bien, hasta el más ínfimo detalle; trazando rutas de escape por si acaso algo se salía de control. Y claro, reclutando un poco de ayuda por parte de los guerreros felinos.

-Mi Señor- llamo uno de sus felinos más antiguos, Dante- tengo que informarle que tenemos un nuevo… felino en la ciudadela.

-¿Y eso debería ser novedad? Como si no supiera que la mayoría de ustedes tiene hijos-cuestiono Chase con aburrimiento.

Esta vez no es así, mi Señor, es un felino de afuera- aclaro el jaguar- quiere verlo para "unirse" a usted.

-Eso es inusual, no sabía que había guerreros como los míos-se interesó el Príncipe Heylin, sin darse cuenta de la ligera inflexión que había hecho Dante en la palabra "unirse".

-El Joven Spicer lo encontró, por así decirlo-explico Dante- le espera en su habitación.

Chase no espero más y se dirigió a la habitación del albino. Al llegar ni siquiera toco la puerta, como era su costumbre, sino que entro directamente… no supo que decir ante la vista que encontró.

Acurrucado en la cama, entre cojines mullidos, estaba Jack con un diminuto disfraz de gato o al menos eso pensó, pero cuando el pelirrojo se estiro arqueando el cuerpo como un verdadero felino, vio que las orejas y la cola se movían junto al joven se dio cuenta que era algo más.

-Spicer…-dijo Chase sin saber cómo continuar, nunca antes lo había visto bajo esa luz.

-Chase meow~-maulló Jack bajándose de la cama a cuatro patas y acercándose a él- ¿Qué te parece? Purrrrr... Sé que te gustan los gatos así que meow-le restregándose en sus piernas.

-Umm, nunca pensé que tu obsesión por mi llegara tan lejos, Jack-comento el inmortal usando a propósito su nombre.

-Mwahhh-maulló el pelirrojo ronroneando más fuerte- lo único que no tome en cuenta es que ahora mi dieta ahora ha cambiado meow, Chase ¿tienes un poco de leche para este gatito?

Chase solo pudo sonreír maliciosamente, más que dispuesto a complacer a aquel gatito travieso.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	16. I'm believer

_**¥I'm a believer¥**_

_"¿Qué sentido tiene seguir intentando?_

_Lo único que obtengo es dolor_

_Cuando pido sol consigo lluvia_

_¡Y entonces vi su cara!_

_¡Ahora soy un creyente!_

_Y ni un rastro de duda en mi mente_

_¡Estoy enamorado!~ ¡Uhhhhaaaa!_

_Soy un creyente, no podría dejarlo_

_Ni aunque lo intentará"_

_\- I'm a believer by Smash Mouth_

Jack siempre había creído que el amor solo era una ilusión a la que todo mundo se aferraba, ¿y cómo creerlo cuando nunca había recibido amor de nadie?

Sus padres no le hacían caso, el poco tiempo que había pasado en la escuela había sido solo burlas e insultos, no tenía amigos ni aliados.

Así que esa idea permaneció...

Claro, hasta que conoció a Chase Young.

Solo mirar una vez aquel masculino y bello rostro y sabía que estaba enamorado.

Luego ya no le importó si se contradecía a si mismo, comenzó a actuar como un tonto enamorado siempre que estaba en presencia del Lord dragón y a veces incluso cuando no lo estaba.

Era tal su amor que no le importaba lo que tuviera qué hacer por el pelinegro o lo que le hiciera Chase, estaba 100% convencido de que eran uno para el otro.

Por eso cuando Chase, en uno de esos raros momentos en que perdía la paciencia, le grito que no querría nada con él a menos de que se convirtiera en alguien digno, no se lo tomó a pecho y en su lugar se puso a ello.


	17. Un nuevo yo

_**¥Un nuevo yo¥**_

_"Hey, ahora eres toda una estrella_

_Ponte en juego, ve a jugar_

_Hey, ahora eres toda una estrella_

_Sigue con el show, consigue tu paga_

_Y todo lo que brilla es oro_

_Solo las estrellas fugaces rompen el molde"_

_-All a Star by Smash Mouth._

El primer paso que tomó Jack para cambiar fue volver a inscribirse en la Universidad y dejar todos los Duelos. Quería que Chase se impresionara cuando el volviera con nuevos conocimientos, sus robots mejorados y, si tenía suerte, hasta un poco más de músculo.

Mentiría si dijera que no fue difícil adaptarse.

Cuando recién ingreso a la escuela las críticas e insultos hacia su aspecto no se hicieron esperar, todos tachándolo de bicho raro y un niño rico mimado.

Estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, pero con esfuerzo y no pocas lágrimas se mantuvó firme.

No tardó mucho en hacer a todo mundo callar cuando demostró ser el más inteligente de la clase, si no es que de la escuela entera.

Entonces debieron comenzar a llamarlo cerebrito, ratón de biblioteca y otras palabras ofensivas para referirse a una persona MUCHO más inteligente que ellos.

Sin embargo, Jack se les adelantó: Comenzó a practicar gimnasia, destacando una vez más. Por una vez agradecía las clases que su madre le hizo tomar de pequeño.

Con el ejercicio logró crecer varios centímetros además de conseguir una figura delgada, pero llena de elasticidad y suaves músculos.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo: En el mundo del Conflicto Xiaolin/Heylin no era nadie por carecer de magia, ¡pero en el mundo humano era superior a todos con su inteligencia y habilidad!

Y esa revelación lo llenó de una confianza qué jamás había sentido.

Fue entonces cuando dejo salir su verdadera personalidad. Presumía con razón de todos sus logros, humillaba tanto a los alumnos cómo a los maestros que lo habían tratado mal, logro terminar varias carreras al mismo tiempo sin que eso supusiera un reto; se hizo de amigos y consiguió varias citas (Pasando de ser "raro" a ser una belleza exótica, y nunca ocultando el hecho de que le gustaban los hombres) ¡Por favor! ¡Incluso había logrado que el Capitán del equipo de Fútbol Americano se cuestionara su sexualidad y eso solo lamiendo un paleta en su presencia!

En pocas palabras: Jack era la persona más importante en la faz de la Tierra.

Y entonces, luego de unas semanas de haber terminado la escuela, decidió que ya era hora de ir por lo importante: Chase.

Hace mucho qué había dejado su obsesión por él y hasta se daba cuenta de que Chase había sido cruel por marcarlo de inútil cuando era un humano rodeado de criaturas mágicas. Pero eso no quería decir que hubiera dejado de amarlo.

Solo que ahora lo veía de manera diferente: Quería a Chase porque era inteligente, guapo, poderoso y malvado, y lo que él quería siempre lo obtenía, había trabajado para estar a su altura y ahora era momento de ir a tomar lo que le pertenecía.

Así que solo se presentó un buen día en un Duelo, le pateo el trasero a los monjes y luego se acercó a Chase (que lo miraba con asombro mal disimulado), lo tomó del rostro (ahora eran de la misma altura) y le plantó un apasionado besó en los labios qué el Lord dragón no tardó en corresponderle.

-No puedo ofrecerte lo mejor porque ese eres tú- le dijo apenas separando sus labios- pero te puedo ofrecer al mejor ser humano: yo.

La respuesta de Chase fue teletransportarlos a su recámara.


	18. Este soy yo

_**¥Este soy yo¥**_

_"No esperes a que el mundo esté listo_

_¿Quién dice que no puedes explorar?_

_¿Quién dice que no puedes explorar?_

_No esperes a que el mundo esté listo_

_¡Encuentra lo que estás buscando!_

_¡Encuentra lo que estás buscando!"_

_-Don't wait by Joey Graceffa._

La vida no fue muy amable con él dándole aquel aspecto tan espantoso: Piel mortalmente pálida, ojos rojos y cabello de un vibrante rojo-anaranjado.

Cualquiera que lo viera no olvidaría su aspecto en su vida.

Y eso era una maldición.

Toda la escuela primaria fue acosado por sus compañeros que se burlaban de él. El acoso llegó a tal punto que ya no quería ir a clases y a que el mismo detestara su aspecto.

El único momento en que no se sintió como un fenómeno fue una vez que hablo con un niño un poco mayor que él a quien no le importaba como se veía. Pero a ese niño no lo había vuelto a ver.

"-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Chase Young, ¿y tú?

-Mi nombre es Jack."

Cuando acabó la primaria su familia tuvo que mudarse por negocios de su padre. Fue en ese momento que sus padres decidieron que no lo volverían a tratarlo como a un bicho raro.

Le hicieron teñirse el cabello de negro (aunque el tinte tenía que renovarse cada pocos días), usar pupilentes verdes y maquillaje especial para su piel. Así se vería normal.

Al principio protestó, no le gustaba fingir ser algo que no era, pero pronto notó que la gente se creía el engaño y lo aceptaban cómo uno más.

Lo aceptaban por primera vez... y eso lo hacía sentir querido, así que continúo disfrazándose.

Toda la escuela secundaria la pasó así; nadie sabía que ese no era su verdadero aspecto.

Luego comenzó la Preparatoria.

Todo era normal.

Hasta que le llegó la noticia de un nuevo estudiante que acababa de ser transferido, ¿Su nombre? Chase Young.

Casi se atragantó con su almuerzo cuando se lo dijeron.

No podía ser el mismo chico ¿verdad? Pero, ¿cuantas posibilidades había de que alguien tuviera el mismo nombre y apellido? Tendría que esperar hasta verlo.

Resulto que su clase y la suya compartían el salón de Artes.

Su cabello y ojos eran iguales a los del niño que conoció, al igual que los rasgos orientales.

-"Mierda"- pensó- "¿Y si me reconoce?"

Luego se dijo que habían sido muy pequeños entonces y qué además no le había dicho su apellido aquella vez. Sin contar que se veía totalmente diferente y que realmente no tenían por qué hablarse.

Al final un amigo de Jack se hizo amigo de Chase, por lo cual se convirtieron en amigos por asociación.

-Mi nombre es Chase- dijo el pelinegro cuando hablaron por primera vez.

-El mío es Jack, mucho gusto- contesto algo nervioso.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio en los cuáles Chase lo miró atentamente, cómo evaluando algo.

-"¡Me ha reconocido, me ha reconocido!"- grito en su mente.

-Mucho gusto- dijo después de ese silencio incómodo.

Casi se desmayó del alivio. Ahora podía estar tranquilo cerca de Chase.

Resulto que tenían algunas cosas en común y que eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para mantener el interés del otro. Sin mucho esfuerzo podían pasarse horas con el otro y hasta hacían los trabajos en pareja juntos.

Fue en una de esas ocasiones que Chase le dijo algo qué hizo que su corazón se saltará un latido:

-Cuando te conocí me recordaste a alguien.

-¿A-Ah sí? ¿A quién?- inquirió intentando mantener un tono de voz casual.

-Un niño qué conocí hace varios años, pero que no vi más que una vez-contesto Chase pensativo.

-Bueno, pero si solo lo viste una vez y siendo tan pequeño ¿cómo puedes decir que me parezco a él?- objetó medio en broma.

-Él tenía un aspecto que jamás olvidaré-aseguró el ojidorado.

-Oh, ya veo-no pregunto nada más, seguro que Chase lo recordaba cómo alguna clase de fenómeno.

Cómo todos en ese entonces. Por eso nunca dejaría su disfraz.

Así pasó el año escolar.

Su amistad con Chase crecía cada vez más, al punto de que eran inseparables. Y, sin saber cómo ni cuándo, se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado del pelinegro... y a veces creía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Era una sensación cálida en su pecho, no obstante, en él comenzó a crecer una incertidumbre: ¿Chase solo lo quería por su aspecto? ¿O era algo más profundo? Y si era así, ¿Lo aceptaría como era realmente?

Nunca antes se había enamorado de alguien ni había tenido una relación de ese tipo así que era la primera vez que se preguntaba estas cosas.

No podía mantener ese secreto con Chase para siempre y aunque pudiera no quería hacerlo; sería una herida en su corazón saber que lo amaban solo con un aspecto falso

Sabía que sus amigos lo dejarían, que se reanudarían las burlas, que sus padres estarían en desacuerdo y que Chase lo repudiaría, pero no podía mentirle, ya no más.

Sé miró en el espejo, sin su disfraz, pensando en todo esto y en qué el también odiaba como se veía, pero que era tiempo de decir la verdad.

Por Chase.

Se iba a ver con sus amigos aquel día, seguramente ya lo estaban esperando. La sorpresa que se iban a llevar.

Sus padres no estaban en casa, así que fue fácil salir.

No lo fue tanto soportar las miradas de la gente en el camino. Sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar.

-¡¿Jack?!- exclamaron sus amigos en cuanto lo vieron.

-H-Hola-saludó nerviosamente.

Detectó la mirada de Chase sobre él y se estremeció.

-¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntaron.

-Así es cómo me veo realmente- contesto desviando la mirada.

Oyó unos pasos acercarse, deteniéndose justo enfrente de él. Levanto la vista. Era Chase.

Tragó saliva con dificultad. No sabía que decir.

-Así que si eras tú-dijo Chase.

Asintió con la cabeza, sin poder hablar.

Y antes de saber que estaba pasando se encontró siendo abrazado.

-Nunca te pude sacar de mi cabeza-comentó Chase sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Emmm... b-bueno, con este aspecto que tengo no es raro-dijo sin saber aún cómo reaccionar.

-Eres la persona más hermosa, inteligente e interesante que he conocido. Te amo- declaró Chase apretándolo un poco más fuerte.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y pronto se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad mientras correspondía el abrazo.

Cierto. Nadie que lo viera podía olvidar su aspecto.

Pero no era una maldición. No. Era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.


	19. Primer beso

_**¥Primer beso¥**_

_"La primera vez que él besó a un chico_

_Nunca había amado_

_Sintió..."_

_-Firts time he kissed a boy by Kadie Elder._

-Este es Jack, un amigo mío-lo presentó Omi con singular alegría.

-Gus-Gusto en conocerlos-saludó algo apenado, seguro de que se estaba sonrojando.

-¿En serio eres amigo de Omi? ¿Cómo es que no te habíamos visto antes?- inquirió una chica pelinegra y de rasgos japoneses.

-Soy albino así que emmm no salgo mucho- aclaró jugueteando con el lazo de su sombrero.

-Qué mal- comento un chico castaño y de ojos verdes- Por cierto, mi nombre es Raimundo y esta es mi novia Kimiko- dijo señalando a la pelinegra.-Estoy de acuerdo con Rai, compañero. Debe ser muy difícil-concordó un joven alto, rubio y con acento texano.- Mi nombre es Clay, compañero- se presentó inclinando su sombrero.

-Y ese de allá es Chase- le dijo Omi señalando a un muchacho pelinegro sentado debajo de un árbol.

Miró en su dirección, dándose cuenta que estaba escuchando música con unos audífonos y que tenía los ojos cerrados. Algo en él le llamó poderosamente la atención, no podía despegar los ojos de él.

-No te recomiendo hablarle, Omi- advirtió Kimiko- creo que se peleó con su novia.

-Llegaron temprano así que aún faltan muchos por llegar-dijo Clay.

-Emm... ¿n-no debería ir a p-presentarme?- inquirió aun mirando a Chase.

-Puedes intentarlo, pero no me hago responsable si te golpea- respondió Rai con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡¿G-Golpearme?!- exclamó asustado.

Kimiko le dio un codazo a su novio.

-No le hagas caso; Chase no es agresivo- lo tranquilizó.

Asintió aún un poco dudoso y se acercó con pasos vacilantes hasta dónde estaba el pelinegro.

Una vez a su lado, le tocó el hombro con delicadeza para llamar su atención; enseguida se abrieron sus ojos, revelando que eran de color dorado.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Chase quitándose sus audífonos.

-M-Me llamo Jack, soy u-un amigo de Omi- contesto nervioso.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Chase- contesto el ojidorado con voz seria- ¿necesitabas algo?- interrogó.

-No realmente, solo q-quería presentarme- contesto con una sonrisa vacilante.

Chase dejo salir una risa ligera antes de sonreír. Aquello le calmó un poco los nervios.

-Y ummm... ¿Qué escuchas?- preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Quieres escuchar?- invito Chase tendiéndole los audífonos.

-Claro- acepto sentándose junto a él.

Chase le enseño varias de sus canciones favoritas y todas le parecieron muy bellas. Hablaron un rato sobre música y otras cosas sin importancia.

Se asombró al descubrir que a pesar de ser tan serio Chase era también muy amable y atento. Aquello le gustaba.

Se hubieran quedado hablando toda la noche si no fuera porque los demás los llamaron.

Omi le presentó a mucha gente y todos parecían muy agradables, aunque en el fondo lamentaba no poder hablar más con Chase.

Al acabar las presentaciones comenzaron a comer; incluida un poco de comida casera que había preparado y que nadie dejo de halagar.

Luego de eso comenzaron a habla y a contar anécdotas, la mayoría graciosas y vergonzosas.

Fue ya tarde, cuando la luna ya estaba en lo alto y algunos ya habían bebido un par de cervezas, que alguien se le ocurrió la idea de que jugaran botella.

Al principio no sabía de qué se trataba, pero cuando se lo explicaron quiso evitar jugar a toda costa.

No obstante, sin importar sus protestas lo convencieron de jugar prometiéndole que no era necesario que besara a nadie en los labios.

Al final se resignó viendo cómo pasaban los turnos de los demás sin mucho interés y deseando poder irse a casa.

Hasta que llegó el turno de Chase... y la botella apuntó hacia él.

Enseguida su rostro se tornó rojo brillante. Se intentó tranquilizar diciéndose que no había manera de que dejarán que dos chicos se be-

-¡Qué suerte, Chase!- se burló Rai.

El ojidorado no hizo caso del comentario y se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse al suyo.

Su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte cuando el mayor se arrodillo frente a él.

-"Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate"- se repetía en su mente.

Cerró sus ojos no soportando su propio nerviosismo. No entendía porque se ponía tan nervioso si solo sería un beso en la mejilla o en la fr-

Repentinamente sintió algo cálido contra sus labios y se congeló en su lugar.

Chase presionó un poco más sus labios contra los suyos antes de separarse. Lo miró unos instantes con una mirada que no podía descifrar y luego regreso a su lugar en el círculo.

Él no sabía que hacer consigo mismo así que realizó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-N-Necesito u-un momento- dijo parándose rápidamente y alejándose sin esperar respuesta, aún con el rostro de color rojo escarlata.

Pudo oír una voz que regañaba al pelinegro:

-¡Ahhhh!~ ¡Chase, lo asustaste!

Término apoyándose contra un árbol, respirando pesadamente y lo suficiente lejos para ya no oír a los demás.

¿Qué había pasado hace un momento? ¿Chase lo había besado? ¿En los labios? ¿Por qué? ¡No lo entendía!

Tomo un par de respiraciones profundas intentando calmar su corazón o su sonrojo, pero sin resultado alguno.

Su mente no dejaba de repetir el momento en que Chase lo besó y el sentimiento que le había provocado.

Tocó sus labios suavemente con la punta de sus dedos. Aún le hormigueaban ahí dónde los labios de Chase los habían tocado.

Se dejó caer al suelo, abrazando sus rodillas.

Aquel había sido su primer besó.

Un besó con otro chico.

Y no había sido para nada desagradable.

-"¿Qué voy hacer ahora?"- se preguntó.


End file.
